


Looking for the Mothman

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Indruck but also not really, Kind of Indruck, Paranoid Keith, This is for the Indruck discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Keith wants to find the Mothman, but Duck won’t let that happen.





	Looking for the Mothman

Keith was walking through the woods after dark. He technically wasnt allowed in this part of the forest, but he was on a mission.

He was going to find the moth man.

Keith knew what he saw. Somewhere in these woods, a mothman was flying around. Aubrey had tried to convince him otherwise, but he knew that she was lying.

Suddenly Keith heard footsteps.

“ ‘Ey! Anyone out ‘ere!?”

It was Sheriff Newton.

Keith tried to hide but there was really no where to go, so Duck found him instantly.

“What ‘re you doin’ out here, kid? It ain’t safe to be walkin’ ‘round The forest late at night!”

“I’m sorry sheriff...” keith replied “but you have to understand! I’m looking for a monster!”

Duck was a taken aback. It wasn’t time for a new abomination. What could Keith have seen?

“What kinda monster’?” 

Keith looked around and leaned in close to Duck. He whispered “the mothman”

Duck’s face went from concern to complete shock. 

‘That’s right’ he thought ‘Keith saw Indrid!’

“Hey uh... listen Keith... you gotta leave... the forest isn’t safe at night. a bear could eat you, or worse. I can’t allow you to stay here any longer.”

Keith almost fought back but he knew it was useless. He would have to sneak in some other night.

Duck guided Keith out of the woods, while constantly checking the sky for a giant moth...

 

~~~to be continued~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely people in the Indruck discord server. This chapter wasn’t really important, it’s just setting up the plot. The next chapter will be longer and better written.


End file.
